Sailor Moon Fanon Wiki
='Welcome to the Sailor Moon Fanon Wiki!'= This is a wiki about fan-created-material, based on the hit anime series Sailor Moon! Anyone can edit, add, comment, and create! Members and non-members are allowed, and are convinced to create their own user page! Good Luck! And Have Fun! The Where-abouts Hey there! And welcome to the Sailor Moon Fanon Wiki (or SMFW for short)! We welcome any Anime fan who has a fan-made story, character, picture, game, or thing Sailor Moon-related! What is fan-made? It is when a fan of a particular series dreams up something (such as a character) that could be part of that series, and decides to draw them out, write a story, or anything else involving that "something". For example: DracheaRannak, a former DeviantArt member, had created fan-made characters, such as Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun. But his characters are not official. Why? Because they are Fanon. What is Fanon? Really just the same thing as something fan-made: unofficial and made by the fans. Confused? Take this picture of Sailor Moon. I don't own it, you caught me. BUT this is an official picture of Sailor Moon. I do not work for Sailor Moon's animation company, and I am not Sailor Moon's mangaka. So because it's official, I do not own it. Get it? I had a feeling you got lost... Now look at the picture below, and I will explain further. ... Ta-Dah! See how this picture is different than the one above? This character has wisteria-colored hair, a short haircut, an aqua collar and skirt. This is called an Original Character (or OC for short)! OC's are unofficial characters. Pictures of OC's can range from slightly-edited official pictures, to start-from-scratch drawings. This example shown is not heavily-edited. Because I created this character, I own her copyright; but because this image is literally based off an official picture, TOEI ANIMATION owns some of this picture, too. This is Otaku Mimuki BAH! I'm getting into too much detail LOL! Go, and have some fun on the wiki! ~ Limited2gal So What Is This Again? One of my favorite wiki's is MySims Fanon Wiki. One day, I noticed there was no Sailor Moon Fanon Wiki, despite its large fan-base. How could the once-ultra-popular SailorMoon not have a Fanon Wiki, but MySims, a less popular series, CAN? And so was the day that I created the Sailor Moon Fanon Wiki. I'm still new at being an admin, so if you have advice for me, I will gladly take it. And if you are an Admin on another wiki I know, and are interested in joining this one, I will gladly hire you as a SMFW Admin. ~ Limited2gal Important rule: Separation of Canon and Fanon This is a fanon wiki dedicated to the Sailor Moon series, and a myriad of (head)canons based on the series are gradually developed from various fans. As a result, characters of separate fanons must be established as being separate from the main Sailor Moon canons (manga, anime and Crystal) to avoid confusion from readers inside the article of the said fanon. Fan-made characters can "exist" in the main canon but only if provided if its creator establishes this in the fanon's article. For example, because each universe may have it's own version of Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino, a page or article about that certain version of Sailor Moon/Usagi must be entitled as "Sailor Moon (INSERT ITS FANON TITLE)" or "Usagi Tsukino (INSERT ITS FANON TITLE)" in order to coincide this principle. A major example of this would be the Sailor Venus (SMCU) page, due to several users also having their own Sailor Venus pages. Rule based on the Zilla Fanon Wiki and adapted by KB Fan Fiction. New features announcement! On April 13, 2019, several features are updated in the wiki! The background and logo are revamped and the user achievement badges are updated to reflect the wiki! New users get a chance to get badges of their favorite Sailor Senshi, and the coveted Miracle Romance badge! You can find out how to get them here. Announcement: KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe! KB Fan Fiction has been churning ideas on fan fiction throughout popular franchises such as Transformers, Godzilla, Jurassic World and Neon Genesis Evangelion. KB was introduced to Sailor Moon in 2017 and is planning to adapt the story into a cinematic universe. Check out the new universe here! List of Sailor Scouts/Senshi Solar System Sailor Senshi *Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon *Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi Mercury *Sailor Mars and Sailor Chibi Mars *Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Chibi Jupiter *Sailor Venus and Sailor Chibi Venus *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Saturn Sailor Starlights * Sailor Star Fighter * Sailor Star Healer * Sailor Star Maker Other wiki's? A few other wiki's I like are: * http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/MySims_Wiki * http://mysimsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/MySims_Fanon_Welcome * http://sailormoonenglishanime.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_Anime_Wiki * http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon * http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia * http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki * http://manga.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * http://tokyomewmewfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tokyo_Mew_Mew_Fanon_Wiki Other Sailor Moon fanon wikis you can visit! * http://fandom-of-sailor-moon.fandom.com * https://pretty-soldier-sailor-stellar.fandom.com Wiki en Español! http://es.daddy-kink.wikia.com/wiki/Daddy_kink_Wiki Latest activity * Category:Browse Category:Dark Sailor Moon